


Foolish Thoughts

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang takes the time to gloat at Redglare's expense..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Thoughts

Mindfang sighed out as her feet hit the ground once more, grabbing the fallen lawmaker's cane, she used it to prop herself, rubbing the mark where the rope dug into her neck. She twisted around, feeling the bones pop and she sighed out.  
  
The cobalt blood walked over to the teal blooded one, smiling cruelly as she was being set up in the very same way she once was. "You were a fool to think that this would work you know."  
  
The Redglare gasped out a bit, struggling to keep her windpipe from being restricted. "W-What do you mean?" Mindfang chuckled, walking back and forth.  
  
"You really think they're stupid Miss Redglare? That symbol around your neck...it's clear where your true allegiance goes to doesn't it? The fallen savior of Alternia. What a pitiful title to have. This place is beyond saving, I realized that long ago." She sighs out again, the pain her arm still stinging. "So, where does this leave you? Well I think it's obvious. Look around you."  
  
The pirate waved her hand, smirking at Redglare. "You didn't think it strange? No one but you really coming to aid you. All lower blooded than you...and myself. Did you think that just because you've blinded one of my eyes, my powers would go away?"  
  
She tutted, wagging a finger slowly. "You've been thinking foolish thoughts Miss Neophyte. The Trial of The Mindfang...funny how all attending were low blooded." Redglare's eyes widened in horror as Mindfang continued.  
  
"Must have been quite a blow to your...precious moirail. Somehow, the idea that you of all people, his most trusted consort, had turned  your back on him? Not even His Grandness is that merciful. You were niave, you found me by sheer luck..or perhaps a darker entity assisted you. No matter, the answer isn't needed..instead. I'm content with the knowledge on how well you were played.."  
  
Mindfang turned her back on the teal blood, and began walking away, her single eye glowing blue. "Good Day Sweet Redglare...now it's time for your eternal rest." The axe was swung, and Mindfang smirked as she heard the sound of a fresh hanging.  
  
She began walking away, gripping her cane tightly. She had to see if any of her crew survived and if there is a way to salvage her ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, you're all wonderful. 
> 
> I don't own Homestuck, that's property of Hussie.


End file.
